Boondock Saints: Irise Rose
by dragonagegirl
Summary: Riley has never had the easiest life, living in Boston with her brother. Riley has always cared for the MacManus twins, especially Murphy, but she does not feel worthy of him because of her burned half a face. As the boys start their vigilantism, Murphy shows her that there she is perfect the way she is, and that there is more to her than meets the eye...
1. Chapter 1

"So boys what ave ya been up to huh? Been keepin outta trouble I hope?" I smirked at the boys

"When ave we ever been in trouble? We're perfect lil angels" Connor smirked and chuckled slightly.

I rolled my eyes at them "Sure, like I fuckin believe ye two. Ye two are trouble makers, especially you Conner"

"Oh cmon Riley ya love us de way we are an ye know it" Murphy smirked

"Hmm...I don't know...I'll ave ta tink on dat one.." I said coyly

"Cmon! Show us show love! Its Saint Patties Day for Christs sakes! The lads are comin over and we're goin ta ave some fun!" Connor exclaimed

"'Ello boys. Good to...FUCK….see you….ASS" Doc smiled wide, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose.

Good ol Doc had terrets which meant dat it caused im ta yell out certain obscenities he didn't mean to say out loud. Sometimes the timing that it would come out at was terrible, such as going to church and then out of nowhere you could hear a man yelling loudly " FUCK ASS" in the middle of a procession. It wasn't like he could help it though.

I smiled at the old man. Although he may be strange, he has a very good heart. He and the boys are basically like family ta me specially since...well...since my family was murdered…The only real family that I've got left is my brother.

"Hey Rile take off tha fuckin mask already dammit. Just once. Just for Saint Paddies" Connor said. I winced at his comment. You see, I wear a half a mask, hiding half of my face that had a large burn mark on it. When my family had been brutally murdered, they had poured acid on one side of my body. My families' assailants had thought that I was dead, and they were right to think that. I was so close to death that day. I couldn't show my face to other people...I'm hideous…

"Fuck off Connor. Am na takin notin off. Ye want someone ta take off tings go to a fuckin strip club! " I frowned and stomped off to the kitchen and into the bathrooom to get changed out of my work uniform.

"Cmon Riley come back out! He din't mean it!" Murphy yelled out, running his finger through his dark brown hair. He was always the more sensitive brother.

I looked at myself in the mirror, taking the half a mask off of my face and looking at the burn marks covering the left side of my face. It was terrible.

"Fuckin hold onta yer irish panties. Am off shift now. Am gettin dressed" I yelled from the washroom as I changed out of my work clothes. Last time I would be in these clothes since the bar was shutting down….

A few hours passed and the whole gang was here to celebrate. We passed around glasses of Guinnies to all of the lads in celebration. Everyone would probably get piss drunk apart from me and Doc. It would be fun for awhile at least.

Thats when shit went down that we were far from expecting. A few Russian Mobsters came in. Their leader was tall, had a shiny bald head, big bug eyes and a mustache. He didn't look menacing in the slightest, but I could tell by his stature that he was trying to be. I smirked. The boys would make quick work of these jackasses if they try anything.

"You vill be closing now" the bald man said.

" Cmon its Saints Paddies day. Doc doesn't have to close for another week so why don' ya sit down and grab a drink wit us?" Murphy suggested as the leader looked to get angry and smash their drinks to the ground

"There vill be no more discussion. You stay the of you. Go now"

"Hey hey now. No need to get angry" Rocco injected. Oh no, this wouldn't be any good… "What would you do...if I said that your mother sucked so much dick that-" Rocco started to say but was punched by the leader, making him stumble back into the bar.

"Fuck ye ya gits!" I yelled at him

"Shut up ya fuckin bitch!" one of the other guys said and pushed me right into Murphy who held me steady.

The boys got up into their faces yelling at them in Russian, obviously pissed off. They took a quick swig of their drinks before they both threw a punch at the guy, sending him backwards on his ass.

Thats when everyone else stepped in, kicking the shit out of the two Russians. Doc stood behind the bar cheering them all on. Murphy got pushed up against a wall by one of the guys.

"No stop. He can andle imself" Connor said to the rest of us

He was right, Murphy grabbed two wine bottles behind him and smashed them over the Russians' head. Well, that was a waste of good and expensive wine.

The boys grabbed the leader and put him on top of the bar tied up as he started to wake. He groaned in pain from being beat up and started squirming as Conner started pouring some whiskey on his ass and threw a match on it.

Things get crazy on St Patties day...but I think we've got ourselves into something deeper than we originally thought…


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy shit...this is not good boys...tha fuck ave we got ourselves inta?" I ran my fingers through my raven hair. If the Russian Mob found about this it could sprout big ass trouble.

"We should probably leave fore dey wake" Connor suggested

"No shit. We should probably trow dem out o te bar too…"

"Wwwwhat a FUCK mess ASS ! Yyyoouu alll sshhhooouullldd ggett ome. Rriilleeyy lass mmiindd elppinnggg mee cleeann uupp?" Doc asked.

"Course Doc. Anyting for ye" I smiled and went to the back of the bar and grabbed the mop.

"Ye alright Rye? Dey dint getcha did they?" Murphy came up to me and asked concerned, looking over my face to see if there was anything wrong.

"Oh am fine. Ye are such a worrier. Am a fighter I can andle a lil bar fight" I smiled reassuringly.

"If yer sure…"

"Aye Murph she said shes alright. Shes irish she's used ta dese tings" Connor teased him punching him in the arm

"Fuck ye Con. Just worried bout our best lass s'alll" he glared

I giggled and hugged Murphy "Thank ya Murph. Ye are such a sweetheart but really, 'am fine. Ave a good night boys, see ye tommorow"

"Alright, see ye lass. Say ello to yer broder alright?" Connor said as he walked out the door.

They both waved goodbye and dragged the unconscious Russians outside away from the bar with help from Doc. I smiled to myself, the boys were my family, always had my back.

"Lass where's that broder o yours hmm? Gettin kind o late" Doc frowned lightly.

"He got stuck on shift t'night. Working tha restaurant. 'Is worthless boss don get tha it's Saint Patties...poor guy…" I sighed, my brother worked at a diner just up the street owned by some Italian mobster asshole who liked to take advantage of my poor brother. I had told him time and time again that he needs to quit that job but he won't have anything of it. He wants to make enough money to get us an apartment of our own. Doc always let us stay here with him, ever since our parents had died…

Finally after a while, Doc and I finished cleaning out the bar, cleaning the broken glass and everything else out. Doc sighed tiredly and said a quick good night before he headed up to his room.

After a while of sitting alone at the empty bar, I could hear the soft creaking of the door opening.

"Hey Rye" I looked over to see my brother. He looked exhausted. Dark circles were clear to see under his eyes.

" Demetri good ta see ye" I smiled and walked over to my older brother, hugging him. "Happy St Patties"

"Happy St Patties Rye. Gotcha sometin. Not much but.." he handed me a little brown paper bag. Inside it held a necklace, a silver chain with a little four leaf clover. "I know it's bit cheesy but I wanted ta get ye sometin"

"Oh I love it Metri! Its wonderful" I smiled and turned around, letting him put it on me. "How bout a round o drinks hmm? Still Saint Patties day afterall"

"Sounds good ta me" he smiled back as I started pouring us some drinks.

"Wow...I certainly missed lot dint I? Jesus Christ…." Demetri said after I had filled him in on what had happened earlier.

"Yup. Dose stupid fucking Russian mobsters came in and totally crashed our party. We taught dem a proper lesson though"

His face became grim "Ye ave ta be careful wit dese people Rye. Dey are not people ye should be messin wit"

"Comin from tha person who works for that fucking Italian prick"

"Thas different"

"How? Dey are both fuckin assholes who deserve a 100 kicks in tha fuckin ass…" I stopped for a moment and sighed. I knew that he was in a spot he couldn't get out of, but I wanted nothing more than to help him out. "Lets na fight..."

"Ya..yer right. How are da boys anyway?" Demetri asked

"Dey are good. Same ol selves. Connor got imself kicked in de nuts from some big ass woman. Doesn't tink she was a woman tho. Con says he wants to see some papers" I giggled lightly to myself

"Course he did. Good ol Con...and how is Mr Murphy hmm? Have ye told im yet?" he smirked fully aware of my feelings towards the other irish brother.

"I don know what yer talking about" I said not answering his question and sipping my glass of Guinness, letting the cold liquor fall down my throat.

"Yes ya fuckin do. Ye love tha man. Why na tell im already. Lifes too short ta waste it"

I frowned "You know perfectly why fuckin not…"

"Rye yer a beautiful girl. Ya gotta realize dat. No amount of marks can hide dat"

I just wished I could convince myself of that…


	3. Chapter 3

Riley POV

I woke up the next morning, my head was a hurting...had one too many Guinnies last night…. It was good to hang out with my brother. I hardly saw him lately with his job…

I walked over to my dresser and grabbed the bottle of aspirin on top. Need these like hell...My head is fucking killing me…

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a top, putting them on quickly. I grabbed my brush and ran it through my silky locks of raven hair. Last thing I did before I headed out the door was grab my mask. Putting it over the burned side of my face. Well...time to see the boys.

I walked over to Murphy and Connor's building, I wanted to see if they were alright after last night. Of course they would be, but I wanted to see them anyways. As I reached their apartment I got on the elevator and went up. I knocked on the door. Where the boys lived it wasn't exactly...legal for them to live there, but they wouldn't tell anyone that.

"Who is it?" Connor asked

"Ye aren't supposed ta answer ya stupid git!" Murphy hissed

"It's me ya bums. Am comin in. Ye better be decent" I opened the door and saw them sitting on each of their beds, each wearing a robe and in their boxers. "Haven't even gotten outta bed yet? Lazy lumps"

"Lazy lumps? Am offended Riley!" Connor laughed, pretending to be hurt.

"Ye would be da same if ye had the same mount o alcohol we had last night" Murphy added, groaning slightly.

"O I ad plenty and am payin for it dearly with this knife stuck in ma fuckin head…" I rubbed my forehead gingerly.

They both laughed heartily.

"So what are ye boys up to today hmm?"

"Got the day off from work. We was tinking of grabbing a bite to eat an den visit ya. Obviously we din't have ta" Connor chuckled

"Ye should join us" Murphy smirked at me lightly.

"Only if ye are buying" I giggled and nodded. My comment was met with a big grin from Murphy.

"One meal for the pretty lady. Seems reasonable enough" Murphy chuckled.

Connor rolled his eyes "Why don ye two just make out and get it over wit hmm? All dis flirting is giving me a headache"

"Ye are jus jealous"

"He's always been jealous, since I am de oldest" Murphy smirked

"In yer fuckin dreams! Ye have no prove of dat!"

"Don need proof! Ye are like a lil kid!" Murphy countered.

Connor whacked Murphy over the head and in turn he hit him. This was how it always was when the two got in a petty argument. Both would argue until they couldn't think of anything else to say, one of them would whack the other and then they would just go nuts. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Boys…

I quickly grabbed Connor's ear, and then Murphy's, wanting to end this battle as quick as possible.

"Oww oww oww oww!" Connor winced.

"Cmon Rye! Let go!" Murphy whined.

"Then stop fighting alright? Ye two are actin like two little wee babes" I rolled my eyes at them and let go, crossing my arms.

Conner gingerly stroked his ears and winced "Oww lass. Ye ave a fuckin grip of a death dere"

"Yes it tis de grip o death. So ye better behave or I'll squeeze de living shit out of ye" I smirked.

Suddenly I could feel myself being pushed forward and felt my head hit the ground with a slam.

" Riley!" Murphy yelled out but was grabbed by the person that pushed me and put a gun to his head.

Everything seemed like a blur. One moment me and the lads were all talking, and the next, Murphy was taken outside to be killed by the Russian mobsters we had gotten into a fight with the previous night. They handcuffed Conner to the toilet and took both myself and Murphy outside into the alley.

" Let go of me asshole!" I yelled at the man holding me which in turn caused him to slap me across the face, leaving a cut along my right cheek. Murphy's blue eyes glowed dangerously and he growled.

"Get yer filty ands off o her!" he struggled against his captors.

The main guy lifted the gun to Murphy forehead and smirked. I tried to yell out but the man holding me, put his hand over my mouth to prevent me from screaming. I quickly bite down on the mans' hand, biting through the skin until it started to bleed. The man yelled out in pain and slammed me against the wall.

"FUCK!" I yelled out and fell on my front. I groggily looked up just in time to see Conner on the upper level balcony drop the toilet that he had apparently ripped from the ground and dropped it right on the leaders' head before he jumped off and landed on top of the second guy.

Murphy took the opportunity to grab a piece of the broken toilet and slammed it against one of the guys heads until he wasn't moving anymore.

"Rye? Are ye alright?" Murphy ran over to me worry evident in his voice.

I nodded "I..I'll...be alright...jus...Get Con…" I winced.

Murphy nodded and ran over to Conner's unconscious form, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulders. "Come on lass. Lets go"


End file.
